In the art of conveyance of rows of products along conveyor belts it is often necessary to selectively transfer the products between belts arranged perpendicularly to each other. The transition between belts is always a critical passage. It becomes truly difficult if the products conveyed are delicate and move at high speeds and in addition the products are arranged on the first belt in sequences of transverse rows while they must be fed from the second belt in an aligned continuous sequence. A typical case are the production and packaging lines for food products such as snacks and the like.
Various solutions have been proposed to resolve the problem. The most widely used consists of using three belts, two aligned to form the normal conveyance line for the products and a third arranged beneath the passage zone between the first two belts realising the perpendicular belt. The upper belt of arrival of the products has passage ends on the second belt, which is aligned therewith, which can be inclined downward to reach the lower belt and unload thereon the products. Controlling the inclination of the end of passage it is thus possible to cause the products to continue on the second belt or shunt them toward the perpendicular belt. This system resolves the problem of selection of the products but the passage between the first and third belts is brusque because of their differing inclinations with the horizontal plane.
Again in the known art there have been proposed intermediate elements between the first and third belts composed of a shelf which rotates around an axle parallel with the extension of the third belt to align itself first with the first belt when inclined and thus receive therefrom the products and then with the plane of the third belt and unload thereon the products received. The shelf can include pushers or a short conveyor belt to facilitate reception and subsequent unloading of the products.
This solves the problem of passage between the belts without brusque variations of slope but slows transfer and necessitates one more passage. For this reason the sequential rows of products must be supplied from the first belt at reduced speed or be widely spaced. Another shortcoming of the above art is that, if for any reason the lower belt must cease receiving the products, e.g. due to momentary cessation of the activity toward which they are being sent, either supply is suspended also by the first belt or the products are sent along the second belt without the possibility of subsequent automatic recovery for sending onto the third belt when it resumes activity.
The general purpose of the present invention is to overcome the above shortcomings by supplying a device for conveyance and translation between perpendicular belts which would act delicately but at great speed. In addition, another purpose is to supply an accumulation device capable of storing the products arriving to unload them even on the perpendicular belt.